Books
Books featuring Hanna-Barbera characters have been around almost as long as the characters themselves. These have been published for all age groups by many publishers. Big Little Books * The Flintstones The Case of the Many Missing Things * Frankenstein, Jr. The Menace of the Heartless Monster * Shazzan The Glass Princess * Space Ghost The Sorceress of Cyba 3 Buzz Books * A Dog's Best Friend * Elroy and the Space Bandits * Fred and the Magic Cabinet * Rockin' Round the Galaxy * Swimming Pool Pranks * The Thing from Outer Space Durabooks * The Flintstones Dino Gets a Job * The Flintstones Fred Makes a Snowball * The Flintstones on a Picnic (with Dino) * The Flintstones Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm and the Witch who ran out of Jizzle * The Flintstones Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and the Baby Sitter * The Flintstones Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm The New Kid on the Block * The Flintstones Take a Vacation * The Flintstones The Cookout * The Flintstones Wilma and Betty Clean House * Fred and Barney Have a Day Off * Fred and Barney Join the Circus * Fred Flintstone and the Snallygaster Show * Fred Flintstone and the Very Peculiar Tree * Fred Flintstone at the Prehistoric Zoo * Huckleberry Hound and the Dream Pirates * Huckleberry Hound, Movie Star * Huckleberry Hound Puts the Fire Out * The Jetsons Rosie the Robot Goes Haywire * The Jetsons Sunday Afternoon on the Moon * Jonny Quest Adventure with the Salt Plot * Jonny Quest and the Lost City * Jonny Quest’s Adventure with the Secret Tunnel * Magilla Gorilla and the Banananappers * Magilla Gorilla Moves to the Country * Quick Draw McGraw on Raspberry Ridge * Top Cat Candidate for Mayor * Yogi Bear and the Bubblegum Lions * Yogi Bear and the Colorado River * Yogi Bear and the Pie Bomb * Yogi Bear and the Three Pies * Yogi Bear and the UOJPBTCUTPAKITC Golden Books Big Golden Books * Huckleberry Hound (Big Golden Book) * Top Cat (Big Golden Book) Giant Golden Books * Yogi Bear and His Friends Little Golden Books * Bamm-Bamm with Pebbles Flintstone * Cave Kids (Little Golden Book) * Cindy Bear (Little Golden Book) * The Flintstones (Little Golden Book) * Hokey Wolf and Ding-a-Ling * Huckleberry Hound and the Christmas Sleigh * Huckleberry Hound Builds a House * Huckleberry Hound Safety Signs * The Jetsons (Little Golden Book) * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (Little Golden Book) * Loopy de Loop Goes West * Magilla Gorilla (Little Golden Book) * Pebbles Flintstone (Little Golden Book) * Peter Potamus (Little Golden Book) * Ruff and Reddy (Little Golden Book) * Scooby-Doo and the Pirate Treasure * Scooby-Doo! The Haunted Carnival * Top Cat (Little Golden Book) * Wally Gator (Little Golden Book) * Yogi Bear (Little Golden Book) * Yogi Bear A Christmas Visit Grosset & Dunlap * Elroy's Great Space Adventure * The Flintstones Storybook * Jetsons on the Move Marvel * The Jetsons Big Boy and His Giant Pooch * The Jetsons Frogman and the Mermaids Modern Promotions * Yogi Bear and the Colorado River * Yogi Bear Story Book Ottenheimer * The Flintstones Dino Finds a Gold mine * The Flintstones Jokes and Riddles * The Flintstones Motorcycle Madness * The Flintstones Mutiny at the Rock Mine * The Flintstones The Mystery of Mammoth Mansion * Fred & Barney Bedrock Super Bowl * Fred Flintstone's Pizza Parlor Mystery * Huckleberry Hound Undercover Police Dog * Huckleberry Hound The Case of the Friendly Monster * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Meet Merlin the Magician * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm The Man from Planet X * Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Visitor from Space * Scooby-Doo in the Haunted House * Yogi Bear The Jellystone Jukebox Mystery Peter Pan * Huckleberry Hound at the Firehouse * Scooby-Doo and the Mystery of the Sticky Money * Yogi Bear and His Jellystone Friends Rand McNally * Devlin (book) * Dynomutt and the Pie in the Sky Caper * The Flintstones Dino Gets a Job * Fred Flintstone The Fix-It Man * Great Grape Ape at the Circus * Hong Kong Phooey and the Bird Nest Snatchers * Hong Kong Phooey and the Fire Engine Mystery * Hong Kong Phooey and the Fortune Cookie Caper * Huckleberry Hound The Big Blooming Rosebush * Jabberjaw Out West * Josie and the Pussycats The Bag Factory Detour * Scooby-Doo and the Case of the Counterfeit Money * Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Doghouse * Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman * Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Monster * Scooby-Doo and the Old Ship Mystery * Speed Buggy and the Secret Message * Valley of the Dinosaurs (book) * Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch (book) * Yogi Bear and the Baby Skunk * Yogi Bear Playtime in Jellystone Park Junior Elf Books * Scooby-Doo and the Santa Claus Mystery Whitman * Huckleberry Hound Giant Story Book Tell-a-Tale * Loopy de Loop Odd Jobber * Peter Potamus Meets the Black Knight * Ricochet Rabbit Showdown at Gopher Gulch Bakery * The Rubbles and Bamm-Bamm Problem Present Big Tell-a-Tale * The Flintstones at the B Bar B * Yogi Bear Takes a Vacation Tiny-Tot Tales * Peter Potamus and the Pirates Top Top Tales * The Flintstones and Dino * Fred Flintstone Bewildered Baby-Sitter * Huckleberry Hound Helps a Pal * Pebbles Flintstone Runaway * Pixie and Dixie and the Make-Believe Mouse * Quick Draw McGraw Badmen Beware * Snagglepuss The Way to Be a King * Top Cat (Top Top Tales) * Touché Turtle and the Fire Dog * Yogi Bear and the Cranky Magician * Yogi Bear Helps Santa * Yogi Bear No Picnic Wonder Books * Fred Flintstone's Surprising Corn * Yogi Bear Mosquito Flying Day Non-Fiction * The Art of Hanna-Barbera * A Cast of Friends * Classic Hanna-Barbera Collectibles * Hanna-Barbera Cartoons * The Hanna-Barbera Treasury Other * All Washed Up * The Great Pizza Hunt * The Hanna-Barbera Guide to Life * The Jetsons Explore Space * The Jetsons Millionaire Astro * The Jetsons Teach Shapes * The Jetsons Visit Jupiter * Rosie Come Home * Scooby Snacks Recipe Book * Top Cat A Pet for Benny * Wacky Friends Category:Books Category:The Funtastic Index